League of Legends: Ishiin Book 1: Adventures in Demacia
by TychoTavi
Summary: Ishiin, a boy from Ionia wanting to explore the world starts his journey in Demacia. However his journey was put to a screeching halt when he freed a criminal and now to avoid death or prison he must serve the Demacian army. Little did he know his past is starting to follow him. *Currently Fixing Grammar*
1. Chapter 1: The Boy from Ionia

League of Legends Ishiin Book 1: Adventures in Demacia

Chapter 1 Act 1: The Boy from Ionia

Hello! My name is Ishiin Linear (Len- ar), and this is my story of my experiences from all around Valor and Runetera. It all started in Demacia. "I finally reached Demacia within half a year of traveling." I'm genuinely surprised about how beautiful it appears. The lush golden buildings, the beautiful scenery, the culture, it just screams must visit! Anyways, while getting lost in Demacia, I ran into someone. He was big, had short brown hair, Demician armor (or uniform if you prefer), and holding a really big sword. "Are you lost young child? Do you need some help?" He said with a grin. Uh yes, uh do you know where Mr. Jarvan IV is? "You mean Prince Jarven? I'm sorry but he is currently out on field work and won't return until late evening. If you want I can take you to the Demacian Theater? Garen said. "It just hit me...no way your Garen Crownguard!" I exclaimed. Garen looked surprised and laughed, "Why yes I am him. Why are you foreign?" "Well I'm from Ionia well my mom was and my dad is from a village where we prayed to the moon? I never understood why though?" I responded. Garen nodded. So he picked me up and said "I'll take you to the Demacia Theater, you can meet the other men/women in our forces! Prince Jarvin will be meeting us there before heading back to HQ so might as well take you there!" Garen seemed serious about something I said… was it about my heritage of the moon. Whatever it is, It doesn't seem to pleasant. Anyway, Garen and I arrived at the Demacian Theater where Garen waved to another Demacian soldier. "Garen, who's the foreigner?" said the Demacian soldier. Garen put me down and answers "Ishiin". The Demacian soldier asked where I was from to which I respond with "Ionia". "Wow so you're from Ionia? Whats it like there?" he asked. I told him about how wonderful it is to be in Ionia. He seemed interested. After about 40 minutes of chatting, Garen told me to enter the theater to which, I did and noticed how high society the theater is: people in tuxedos, the rich architecture, and the wonderful decorations, the rich history of Demacia included in the front of the theater (including what was to be Sion's Axe which was taken to Demacia by Prince Jarvin II). Now that I think about it I don't belong in a place like this. While looking around the theater I noticed a sign saying "Execution taking place currently". Seeing the sign gave me an unpleasantly angry vibe. Master would not be happy with this… I need to know why this execution is taking place? I entered the arena part of the theater were Demacians were just tossing all sorts of items ranging from food to rocks at the poor victim. I hear the executioner say" Demacians! Today another criminal will be executed for his crimes." Demacians roared "Scum!". Horrible memories seemed to slipping in my mind. My heard started to race. My hands were shaking. It reminded me of a horrible night so many years ago "No…no….nooo…noooo! Stop! No more…please its too much…He'll die…dad? Dad? DAD!" NO! In a fit of tears, I jumped in front of the criminal and deflected the executioner's weapon with my sword. "Why naïve child did you stop him?" the prisoner asked. "No More! You say he is a criminal but for what? Tell me what makes him a criminal while you kill and not be named a criminal? You know what, I'm tired of Death everywhere I've gone! tired of people like you spilling blood of commoners and acting all heroic without reason!" I yelled. I take a look at the criminal and said "What was your crime?" "huh? Well I Stole medicine and food as well as assaulting officers, all for my family" said the prisoner. "You remind me of a story, of a man who tries to take all the responsibilities on his shoulders but, couldn't. The Man encountered a Noxian who's sin weights more than usual sins. He knew that he cleaved the man's wife but, wanted to redeem himself for his actions. The man detests the Noxian proclaiming that he would not be what the Noxian is now. He made a terrible mistake of treating the Noxian like trash and eventually through a series of unfortunate events succumbed to the thing he didn't want to be. He abandoned his work, attacked people trying to help, and abused all illegal substances. The Noxian on the other hand, was on his way to redemption for the sins he committed. The Noxian came to see the man again saying look now you are no better than me! While you selfishly take too much responsibility you came to crime to fix those responsibilities. The man knew he made many mistakes but, still denies not being like the Noxian. The Noxian Says, Your right, you aren't me. You're worse than me. The Noxian walked away". The executioner Stood up and tapped me on the shoulder. He swung his mighty sword at full force but, dodged the swing. "Commoner! I shall set you free! I said as I sliced the binds with my sword and the criminal ran free. The crowd was not pleased but, gasped that for the first time in 300 years a prisoner ran free. "Little kid did you know what you have done? You set free a crim-" I interrupted, "No I didn't set a criminal free, I set a commoner free. In this case you are no better than that commoner." The executioner was boiling mad and prepared his weapon, "I don't care how young you are now, I will kill you!" He swings his mighty blade swiftly trying to cut off my head. Unfortunate for him, he is too slow as I parried him and struck him down with one swing. The Demacians were angry of what I've done and almost gave myself a death flag as Garen entered the theater. "Ishiin what happened? What have you done? Why is the executioner knocked out?" I lost my smile and was beyond serious for the first time in 3 years. "Garen, what I've done was what I call justice!" Garen seemed upset about the words that came out of my mouth. With all the shock he walked down the executioner stage and faced me directly. "I don't want to do this Ishiin I don't want to fight" said Garen. I look up at him and said, "I do not want to as well, but I have no attention of giving myself in" Garen was ready to fight and so was I but, with a secret weapon. As both of us was ready to strike each other but, a voice called out, "STOP! Please Garen don't strike him down! He's has something we need!". It was too late Garen struck…no… whipped me in the face with his sword…15 times. I thought I died. But luckly I didn't

Act 2 A brightness in darkness part 1.

… … … … "Ishiin get your sister out of here!" said an unknown figure. Dad, what are you doing? "Doesn't Matter what I am doing get your sister out of the town now! Before its too late!" Said Ishiin's dad. Our once beautiful village was destroyed…all in one night…by a group of those who worship the sun. No…no…nooooo! Stop! Please no more! No! I screamed as I woke up from the nightmare. I'm alive? How? Anyway, now that I woke up from "that" I overheard a conversation!

"Lux! I still ask why did you save that criminal?"

"Garen, I'm sorry but, he may have information about Noxus?"

"How would you know? He can deceive you?"

"Ezreal knows him! He said that he has helped him invade the Noxian library to get info. He even helped Ezreal escape while sacrificing himself."

"Ezreal? Lux I thought I told you to stop talking about him!"

"Garen He isn't bad why do you judge him like that"

"Luxanna that's enough! Ezreal almost got you killed once! How can I not judge him the way I did."

"Garen! Didn't Jarvin one time do the same when he was captured by the Noxians and you almost died to Urgot. Besides Ezreal came back for me after defeating Talon"

"Don't bring that up Lux! I was doing it for my country! Ezreal could've just fled for his life not caring a damn about you!"

I could not take it anymore of those both fighting so I stand and as fast as I could I followed the noise and yelled "Enough! Both of you!" Garen and Lux turned to me surprised. "You! Stay where you are criminal!" Garen yelled as he held his sword to my face. "You two please stop fighting! Sure Ezreal may have accidentally left Lux behind because he wants to find a solution to save Lux like you did with Jarvin" Garen went silent. I want to get this off my chest out. "Garen…I'm sorry for causing trouble that had nothing to do with me. In my heart I know that you aren't completely what I saw today. So, if you want you can kill me for assaulting an officer!" I said. Garen seemed surprised about my response while Lux is panicking! Garen raised his sword ready to slice me here and now but, Garen seemed to be fighting it. Despite all efforts, Garen dropped his sword. "I…I…can't do it! For some reason it would just make me feel worse! Alright, Lux you may do what you want with him Jarvin will think of something about you!" Garen left the hallway probably to talk to Jarvin; Lux on the other hand was extremely happy.

Two Hours later…

Lux dragged me into a negotiation room and started asking me questions.

"Ishiin where are you from?"

"Born in Demacia, Raised in a village in Ionia, Culture centered around the moon. "

"Are you associated with any of the elders of Ionia?"

"Well my master is but, I'm not"

"Who's your master?"

"Soraka"

Someone from the other side of the negotiation room screamed "What!?" The stranger burst within the door and ran straight until he was directly in front of me, facing me. "You're master is Soraka? This can't be right, she never mentioned having a prodigy."

"Yep! I can prove it to! I guess she doesn't mention me at all then!" I said. I pulled out my sword and showed them the star gem. "See that's master Soraka's Symbol." The Stranger immediately took the sword out of my hands and inspected it. "My Heavens that is the symbol of the goddess. Young man just who are you?" The stranger asked. "My name is Ishiin Linear, the last descend of the Lunari culture." The stranger introduced himself as soon as I was finished introducing myself. "Young man, my name is Prince Jarvin Lightshield IV! I must say Luxanna was smart in keeping you alive! He said. "Wait, what do you mean? I died?" Lux looked to Jarvin IV and nodded. "Well my brother Garen did whip you in the face 15 times with his sword. Not to mention 3 of those times it was straight to the nose. The doctors say that you were lucky that you're alive. So, no you did not die" Lux explained. So that's why I wasn't breathing well. I would be angry but, it won't solve anything so I'll let it go. Lux continues her interrogation.

"Now that you mention it, you are a survivor of an extinct culture, what happened?"

" … … … Well, it will be hard to talk about but, since you saved my life I guess I can tell you my story. It all started on the night of the festival of the moon"

"The festival of the moon is a celebration of the Gods to protect us from evil. On this very night 6 years ago, we celebrated the festival like usual until a villager dropped dead at the gate with an arrow lodged in his head. That's when the Solari attacked. The Solari started to slaughter the villagers, children and babies were not even safe as they were slaughtered. It was horrible just seeing my dad one of Demacia's finest soldiers fall to them just for me and my sister to survive. By the time I got to my mother she was already dead but, she hid my little sister in the closet. I was told by my dad to get her out of here to which I did. By the time I got outside the village was burned down and destroyed. I tried to escape but, the Solari Elders and Soldiers surround me and my sister. I thought it was all over.

Act 3: a brightness in darkness part 2

"Here's the last of them!" said a Soldier. It was all over I knew from the bottom of my heart but, I had my last hope with my sister.

"Solari Elders! If you have any shred of humanity left then please take my sister under your wing! I don't care if you teach her into being a Solari like you all just take care of her… she's sick!" I said as tears fell down my cheeks. "Why should we do anything you say heretic?" Said the Elder. I was angry at this point and rose up "Do you have any goddamn shame? You slain innocent lives just so there is no one to threaten you? Those here today who stained their blades with blood are ev-" I was interrupted by a punch from the elder. "Shut your mouth heretic! We did it for the sake of Runeterra! I've had enough of your little mouth time to die!" Said the elder as he swings his blade to strike me. I close my eyes ready to accept my fate.

"Stop!" said a woman in gold armor blocked the blade with her mighty shield. I open my eyes to the amazement of this woman. Her graceful movement and glows with purity. "Elders why are attacking children?" The woman asked. "Leona? You know these two children are a part of the Lunari we can't leave one alive." The elder answered. Leona looked at me and my sister and knelled down to my height. "What's wrong with the girl on your back?" she asked. "She's my sister Blair…She's sick. Please I beg of you with all my heart take my sister and protect her. Raise her whatever you like just as long as she is safe. I don't even care if I die as long as she is safe I can die happy." Leona was surprised but, at the same time touched at my response. Leona picked up my little sister and put her on her horse. "Le…Leona what are you doing? You are saving one of them!" said the elder in anger. Leona looked back to the elder and said "I will respect the young child's wish and furthermore no more blood shall be shed today". The Soldiers gasped and the Elder was frustrated by Leona's actions.

"Leona who said you can give the ord-"

"I did when I've seen what you've done" Leona interrupted.

The Elder reluctantly lead his soldiers out of the now destroyed village. Leona pats me on the head. "What will you do now?" I looked behind me of the once beautiful village now in ruins. I think to myself about what I want to do at this point… Until I look up at the moon descending. "I'll find her! The one that the elders call the star child!"

…. And that's how the story of how my village along with practically the last bit of Lunari's in the world. Lux had tears in her eyes. "Wow…I'm so sorry for what happened. What about your sister? Is she alive?" I look at Lux with a smile, signalling that she is alive. I then hear a yell coming from the negotiation room "ISHIIN! How dare you make Lux cry!" Oh no, that can't be….

*BOOM!

The door broke as Garen ran straight at me with his sword ready to strike. "Now Garen, please calm down!" I said nervously. "No! You made my sister cry! I will make you pay!" he yelled. Lux had a nervous look, the same with Jarvin. Garen swings his blade but, I blocked the strike with a barrier. "What!? Are you a summoner or is that really magic?" Garen asked confused. I repel my barrier and respond "you mean my barrier? Yep! It's one part of the magic Master taught me." Lux, Jarvin IV, and Garen seemed interested. Garen stood back as Jarvin IV patted me in the back. "Well, I think we had enough but, I can't let you go unpunished. Lux you may give the punishment. Said Jarvin IV. "Uh… I say he forcefully serves the Demaican army for 1 year and stripped of his weapon. That seems fair right?" Lux said nervously. "That indeed sounds fair. Alright, Isshin you will now serve the Demacian Army for 1 year and are removed of your weapon until you served your time" Said Jarvin IV. I stood up from my chair and walked to Jarvin, facing him directly. "Okay, just don't go any modifications to my sword." I said as I gave Jarvin my sword.

Two hours later.

7:30 pm. Man I'm tired. After what happened today, a good rest will do. After the interrogation, Lux gave me my new armor that I have to wear, a key to some little apartment where the soldiers live, and a handbook about the laws of Demacia. Oh dear what would my master say about this? Darn, I got myself into too much trouble. As I was walking to my new apartment I heard something… wonderful. This sounds familiar... No way! It's the girl from four years ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Same People, New People

Author Note: **Hello Readers! Please give some constructive criticism as I'd like to get better and better as I write this story. Also keep in mind that the league of legends is still canon in this story! Enjoy the chapter :) – The author**

Chapter 2 Act 1: Alexandra Seiben

The sound no, the voice is definitely her's. I followed the sound as a few Demacian orphans are confused about what I was doing. One of the orphans a young girl who had medium length brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wearing a pink hairpin with the symbol of one of the royal Demacian houses, a Pink sweater, black shorts, and blue shoes followed me along the way. When she caught up with me she grabbed on to my long coat and asked "Mister, what are you following? Is it the Etwahl?" I bend down to the girl's height and asked "Etawhl? What's an Etawhl?" I asked. The little girl's jaw dropped as soon as I was done speaking. She said "It's Sona Buvelle's instrument. Do you know her or something?" her name… it sounds familiar but, I can't but my finger on it. "Tell me about her? Can she speak?" I asked. "Miss Sona is mute, but is an well-known musician" the young girl responded. Yep that is definitely her. "Whats your name young girl?" I asked politely. "My name is Alexandra Seiben, and judging by the bandages around your face you where the one who got whipped in the face by Garen's blade." She answered and laughed. Do I need to be reminded of that. "Well I was off guard after all hahaha"I lied. "Are you going to see Sona mister, also what is your name?" She asked. "Yes I'm going to see Sona! Do you want to see her?" Her eyes widen and had a smile so wide that it brightens the sun. "YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! But how are you going to find her? " She yelled in excitement. "Simple we follow the voice" I said. Alexandra was confused. "Sona only uses telepathy to speak verbally" I answered. "Oh I see she speaks through her mind. Also I've still haven't gotten your name?" She asked. "My name is Ishiin" I answered. "Alright Ishiin I'll join you" she said. And so, we continue to follow the sound (Well voice for me) of the instrument which led us back to the Demacian Theater. As I entered the theater, The Demacian's gave me a dirty glare as if I was a scum-bag. The little girl was scared of the Demacians giving dirty looks. One of them said "Little girl get away from him! Don't be influenced by him! He's a criminal!" The Demacians continued to "trash" me for my actions earlier on the day.

I respond to all of them "Yes! I am a criminal in the eyes of Demacia! But why am I a bad influence?"

"You assaulted an officer! Not to mention you let a criminal go! So there how's that for an answer."

"Indeed it is bad of me to hurt life but, did any of you hear the man's story? "

"Yeah he assaulted an officer to like you. And stole food from hard workers!"

"Yes he did do bad but, the motivation makes up for the bad he has committed he tried to help another: his family."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"The number #3 code of Demacia: be Honest and Humble. Isn't that right?"

"Huh? Yeah but still, how did you know you're telling the truth?"

"How about I answer with a question: Why would I lie about something serious?"

"Easy! To get sympathy from us!"

"Good answer but no! I didn't lie about the story. In fact one citizen did know his story and it's in fact the little girl behind me Alexander Sieben!"

"Little girl is he indeed telling the truth?"

Alexander spoke softly, "N…No! He is not lying! Its true the man mentioned he was stealing food for his family as someone robbed from him clean and his business was burned to the ground. He didn't want to resort to it but, had no choice"

"Little girl did he tell you this himself? Or the man who stands next to you"

"I saw everything! That man was the reason the orphanage still stands today. He was a good guy honestly. I know him well"

The Demacian looked surprised. The Demacian looked at me smiling as if it looked right I was right "It can't be! We condemned a man for trying to help his family."

"Now you finally seen the truth. If you want to continue calling me a criminal it's fine as I have mentioned before I have assaulted an officer."

"I see you are willing to still accept that you're a criminal and take all the punishment but, why do you be so neutral towards us instead of hatred?"

"I gave up long ago as hatred makes me feel worse."

"Hm. I'll leave you be now"

"Now if you will excuse me I have someone to meet, please do pardon me." I said as I took my leave. They walked away thinking about what I said. Alexandra pulled my long coat again to get my attention. She said "Mister you're brave!" I knelled down and hugged her Tearing up, "No, I'm not brave, you are. Being an Orphan is rough and yet you smile everyday like it never bothers you. In addition you stood up for a no good "criminal" like me" For the first time she felt truly loved. "Come on kiddo let's go see her" I said. Suddenly, a woman with light blue hair with golden-yellow dye at the end of her pigtails, blue eyes, fair skin, wearing a standard blue dress with a strange symbol lined in gold Appeared behind us. The woman tapped my shoulder and I looked behind me. "Oops sorry, did you need to go somewhe-" I stopped. So it is her… that girl from four years ago. Alexandra's face turned red in excitement as she saw the woman "Oh…my…GOD! Sona is here in person!" Sona smiled and patted the child on the head. "So it's you from four years ago." I said to Sona.

Act 2: Winter Four years ago

Sona looked confused as she pointed at a notebook. I was confused as to why she was asking for the notebook but, I gave her the notebook. She took out a pen and wrote in the notebook "You do look familiar based off the scarf you wear and the weapon you hold, are you possibly the boy who tried to take out Noxian spies from 4 years ago." Alexandra asked "Do you two know one another?" I look at Sona smiling as she writes down on the notebook. "Yep that we do ;). Is was a long time ago… well he can explain this since I cannot speak." She wrote.

"4 years ago I was travelling to Demacia with my master. I was only 13 at the time and seeing Demacia for the first time was mind-blowing. Before my master had a meeting with Jarvin the III, She told me to enjoy myself and explore Demacia as much as I can. So while exploring I heard a cry from someone in the alley of the Demacian School. There were three men. One with red hair, blue, and black hair. The one with a red hair asked what to do with Sona. The one with blue hair asked that should we kill her. The black haired which was the leader of the group said to hold her hostage for money from the Buvelle family. I couldn't stand these men using an innocent girl for personal gain. I followed the cry and found them.

"Eh who the hell are you? How did you find us?" The black haired Noxian asked.

"Mister I do not appreciate what you are doing with the poor girl. I will have no choice but to give you one chance to stop what you all are doing or I will take you down on my own." I responded.

"Well you just dug your grave kid!" The black haired Noxian said as he sent his two henchmen ran towards me. The Red haired Noxian thrusted forward with his dagger and missed as I swung the blunt side of my sword to his hip wiping him out immediately. The blue haired Noxian this time tried to shoot me down unfortunate for him, my magic barrier blocked his bullets. He pulled out two daggers and we ran towards each other as we clash blades to find who is stronger. After the clash despite the few cuts I received, the blue haired Noxian fell. All that was left was the Black haired one who held a knife to Sona's throat. "Don't move Boy or I'll slit this chicks throat open." He yelled. I dropped my weapon and said "Fine I won't move just leave the girl alone." The Noxian laughed "HAHAHAHA! No, I will kill her and then I'll kill you!" A voice came from behind the Noxian "So that's your intention then I will put you where you belong." It was swift as the Demacian Soldier punched the Noxian in the face and placed Sona on my hands. I blushed immediately. "Uh this feels uncomfortable do you mind putting me down" Said Sona. As I did I noticed a blush on her face as well, probably embarrassment. The Demacian soldier immediately subdued the Noxian with her hands. She looked back at both of us and asked "are you two okay?" We both responded "Yes we are fine thank you ma'am." The Demacian let us be after asking a few questions. Sona felt sad though. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. I then noticed the Noxian's have not only torn her clothes (Okay only her winter jacket and scarf) but also her pedant that contained a picture of her mother. She said through telepath "My pendant I…I lost it! NO! That is to remember my mom!" Sona started crying. So the crying was telepathy also, smart move Sona. Pendant…Pendant…I then remember. I put my coat around her Shoulders. I said to Sona "I'll be back just wait in the clothing store" I ran back to where she was taken and started searching. After 30 minutes of non-stop looking, digging, and squeezing through small areas I found the pendant. I ran back to Sona who stayed in a clothing store. I tapped her on the shoulder and showed her the pendant. "I…I found..yo…ur….pendant" I said while panting from running. Sona looked back at me seeing the pendant in my hand. She takes it back and says "Thank you kind stranger, I show you my gratitude." She pulled out a bag and pulled out a Blue scarf with a red phoenix at the end of it. Sona handed me the Scarf and said "Take it brave stranger, as thanks for protecting me and finding my pendant." She wrapped the Scarf around my neck. Me and Sona spent the rest of the day hanging out and wondering Demacia. I know that we'll probably never meet again seeing how at the time I was being trained by Soraka. At exactly 8:30 I walked with her to her home. She asked "Will I ever see you again?" I looked up to the stars. I respond, "Maybe. I would like to though." I hear a voice from far away, "Ishiin where are you?" I look back at Sona one last time. "I've got to go see you next time" I said as I ran to find Soraka.

And that's the story of how I met Sona.

Act 3: Ezreal

After telling the story about how me and Sona met, I took Alexandra home and went off to see my new home… for the next year. I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. The apartment was average: 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, small living room with kitchen and a laundry room. Didn't mind it that much. It was nice of them to provide a Bed and Couch. I then noticed a Letter and it said

"Welcome to the Demacian army! I provided a bed and couch for you as a welcome gift and as an apology for what went down between you and Garen. Hope you enjoy your new apartment! – Luxanna Crownguard."

I guess I owe Lux in the future. I'll bring some life to the apartment with some paint. As I was looking around the apartment I heard a knock. I opened the door to find a person with archeology like clothing with short blond hair, and short. "Ishiin it's been a while! How's it been since you know the thing with Darius?" He asked as he entered the apartment room.

"Well I've been training with my master, travelled here, got whipped in the face by Garen's sword 15 times, almost got executed, currently serve the Demacian army, and got heat from Demacians."

Ezreal had a surprised look on his face. "Garen! Oh man that's rough. Why did you get whipped by his sword for?"

"For attacking an executioner" I said as I explained what happened.

"I see you protected a criminal all this time and he was really innocent"

"No he's guilty of something but I saw a lot of good in him and decided to let him go to help his family."

"You Sometimes. How are you alive if Garen whipped you 15 times with his sword?"

"Lux saved me"

Ezreal Smirked. "Of course she did, she would save anyone" I offered Ezreal a seat to which he accepted. I sat on the couch and asked Ezreal, "Why did you come here? Is it about Lux or another ancient artifact?" Ezreal pulled out a map. "I came to offer you to the location of the men who killed the people in your village?" my heart rate increased.

"What! Why do you know about it?"

"Ishiin I knew about it for a while now. The Solari wanted an artifact that they had and fearing that the Lunari would use the artifact's great power decided to massacre the village people and raid it for the artifact. I went to the destroyed village digging for evidence to find the artifact to find a dark figure when I found a journal from the Elder. He knew the Solari would attack but, could not do anything seeing how the Solari had a great army of 10,000. He gave the location of Mount Targon and the location of the artifact they are searching for. I picked it up to give to Lux But, she seems to have found the information she was searching for by finding you."

I looked at the map as Ezreal marked Mount Targon. "Thanks for the offer Ezreal but, I have no intrest in revenge. As it would be unfair since they took in my sister. However, I will one day go once I'm done my sentence." I said. Ezreal was surprised."You have a sister? Now that you mentioned it a Pink Haired girl wearing Orange armour and black pants was looking around the destroyed village. Could that be her?" Ezreal explained. Pink hair? Is it Blair? "Ezreal! What was she doing while looking around?" I asked.

"She was searching for the artifact. She did notice me and asked why I was here? I told her that I was looking for the exact same thing. She pulled out the artifact from a little chest and gave it to me saying that to give it to someone named Lux. She seems to know her." Ezreal explained.

"Ezreal that was her." I said. Ezreal didn't seemed surprised and just laughed. "I knew it! She did look like you're mother after all." He claimed. How does Ezreal know that? Well back on a raid in Noxus after they stole Hex-tech equipment from Piltover, I was looking back on a picture of my family before the incident. Ezreal took a peek and asked if that was my family. I said yes and Ezreal realized the hard truth that my family minus my sister who was sick at the time died from the raid.

Ezreal then lost track of time and left for something important. Well I got to get some sleep as I start work tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: First day

Chapter 3 Act 1: Bandits

6:30 am. I woke up after a long day of events. I took a shower, ate, put on my armour which is uncomfortable, and went off to my post on the west side of Demacia. I could not find my superior officer what so ever until someone tapped me on the leg. The weird thing is that not only that she was small but, purple skin. "Hello are you Poppy?" I asked the little soldier. She seemed angry. She looked up to me and responded, "Yes I am Poppy, The Iron Ambassador; and you must be Ishiin right?" She asked. "Yes Sir" I responded back. Poppy got angry and stomped me on the foot with her (May I remind that her armor weight's 155 pounds). "That's Ma'am newbie" She said. Right ma'am. So me and Poppy basically walked around town to check on any suspicious behaviours and activities. In addition we got to know each other quite well. While on the way a group of bandits were seen in the middle of the town threating people.

"Listen up ya Demacians! We request that yar leader surrender to us or we start to kill y'all!" said one of the bandits.

"Damn Bilgewater bandits! They just won't stop!" Said Poppy.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's show them what we are made of?" I responded.

"Alright let's crush them!" Poppy yelled as she charged at the bandits smashing them with her hammer.

Poppy then focused her attention at the leader of the Bilgewater Bandits as he focused on her. He pulled out his weapon.

"You! I remember you. You're the yordle's mother that I killed. HAHAHA oh how she tried to fight me off but, in the end she was too weak." He responded.

Poppy shocked that the leader of the bilgewater bandits was the killer of mother fell on her knees.

"What's the matter lassie? Are you gonna cry again for your mother! HAHAHA Come on stand up and fight me"

Poppy Didn't move. I Dashed towards The leader and got a good punch to his face.

"How could you laugh about something like that?" I asked with hatred.

"Simple Kiddo. I'm heartless HAHAHA! I was once a part of the greatest pirate gang of all time until the traitor took our great leader out." He responded.

"I can't let a person like you walk around hurting people. It ends here" I yelled as I charge at him.

He shot at me with his gun but, missed. As soon as I got close he punched me in the face and puts his gun right on my chest.

"You're weak boy. Now I am going to kill you" He said.

He shot me but, it proved ineffective as I stopped the bullet with a barrier.

"So I have to shank you then" He said.

"HAHAHA! You won't have a chance to shank me" I laughed.

"What?" He said confused as poppy rammed into the Leader.

"Now you're going to pay for everything!" Said Poppy.

"HAHAHA! Do it! Come on girl do it!" He said.

Poppy pulled whomper and lifted the weapon over her head. The bandits then came to their leader ready to strike Poppy from above. I blasted them with the little energy I saved.

Poppy did not know if she should kill him or not. She knows that her mother will not come back to life. Poppy please do the right thing. The hammer dropped on the Bandits Arm breaking it immediately.

"Oops, I slipped. This time I won't miss" Said Poppy in a monotone voice.

Poppy picked up her hammer ready to smash in the bandit leaders head in but, I raised my voice for Poppy to do the right thing.

"Poppy stop! It's not worth killing him!"

"No rookie! I will kill him it will end the pain!"

"No it won't. It will just make you empty!"

"I was always empty"

"No you aren't. You're a person…yordle filled with life."

"…"

"Poppy, you will regret killing this bandit leader if you procced to. Put the hammer down."

"…"

"Your Mother would want you to move on. Don't kill him."

Poppy gets off the Bandit and walks away thinking about my words.

"HAHAHA! You made a mistake talking her out of killing me" The Bandit leader said.

"Why were you here for?"

"Simple to kill Jarvin the IV and get a bounty of 4,000,000 gold"

"I see. Then prison shall be your home for a while. Maybe there you will repent for your crimes."

"It won't be-"

The bandit was interrupted when I knocked him out.

I left the scene letting Garen's squad take the bandit's and their leader to prison. I search for Poppy Now.

Act 2: Poppy

"Poppy! Where are you? Poppy?" I called.

I walked down the grim alleyways of Demacia trying to find Poppy. It felt odd now…The once warm day now replaced with a harsh cold wind. I don't anymore if I really did the right thing in talking Poppy out of killing him. While walking down the alleyways, I bump into Garen who seems concerned about something.

"Ishiin why are you out of your post?"

"I'm looking for Poppy. She is not feeling good"

"Must have to do with the bandits from Bilgewater. Vile people they are."

"Garen do you know where Poppy is?"

"No. maybe she's with Galio. I'll see it to the prince about what your doing and let you be early"

"Thanks Garen." I said as I run to the castle.

Castle 5:50 P.M I looked around the Castle garden looking for Poppy. Ugh! Why did I stop her? Master…Did I do the right thing or the wrong thing? Anyways, I then entered the castle continuing the search for Poppy. The Front Hall? Not there. The Café? No. The Library? No only Lux goes there. The armory? No. Ugh Poppy where are you? I yelled as I start to cry. Damn it! I didn't taking Poppy's feelings seriously and now because of me she's gone. I'm horrible. Just then A man appeared next to me. He was a tall dark skinned man with long Black hair, Wearing all black with a grey long coat, carrying two long pistols. "Who are you searching for?" He asked. "A soldier named Poppy. Small, White hair, Purple skin, De-" I stopped. "I saw her on the roof talking to someone. Did you do something?" The Man asked.

"Yeah! I stopped her from killing the bandit that killed her mother. I feel bad now."

"You should have let her."

"Maybe I should have. Master would not approve of taking life."

"I see a pacifist? "

"Not entirely I just don't want to take a life"

"I know that feeling. Go find Poppy"

"Thanks Uh…"

"Lucian"

"Thanks Lucian" I said as I ran.

I ran to the top of the Demacia castle only to find an entrance to the roof. I walked to the entrance of the roof and wow how beautiful Demacia is from up here. It's a breathtaking view as you can see the land from here. While traveling the roof I found Poppy talking to some creature. I ran and yelled her name. Poppy looked behind her to find me running towards her. She looked upset. I Said to Poppy "Poppy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved." I said. Poppy looked surprised.

"Child. It's true about what you say. But sometimes a personal matter is something to not get involved in." said the creature.

"So you must be Galio?" I questioned.

"Indeed"

"Rookie, I…I understand now. You wanted to show me a way of settling the score without blood being shed." Said Poppy. Poppy then started to tear up.

"Poppy…Everyone is worried about you."

"I feel that I can finally let go of the past. Thank you"

"For what? I did nothing but got in your way by being simply a pacifist"

"I knew. I overheard you're conversation with Lucian. You didn't get in my way entirely. I'll best be going to see my squad be there at the base in two hours" Poppy said as she left Smiling.

"I've never seen her smile at someone else in quite a while. Thank you Ishiin."

"Thanks."

Act 3: Welcome to the team

After such a long day of drama and learning I head back to the base. The building was different then I imagined. The base was colourful…probably to tell what squad you're on, and is decorated with lovely art of the history and battles of Demacia. Then behind me was the prince of Demacia Jarvin IV. "Oh… uh Prince Jarvin uh…Sir. I am just looking for the squad I was a part of." I said nervously. Jarvin IV laughed, "Don't be shy boy you can ask me anytime? You have the Crownguard red symbol. You'll be lead by Luxanna." I feel lucky that I got in her squad instead of Garen. "Come let me guide you there" he said as he dragged me. After being dragged for 10 minutes I got to the meeting hall for the Crownguard red squad. The room was colourful…maybe to reflect Lux's abilities to manipulate light. "Open the door and she will be welcoming you!" He said.

"What about Poppy? I was patrolling with her. Shouldn't I be a part of her squad?" I asked.

"Poppy is an ambassador, she doesn't have a squad. She teaches the newbies the ropes around here." Jarvin IV responded.

"Oh. Okay thanks Prince Jarvin!" I responded.

"No problem newbie!" Jarvin IV said as he left.

Well here goes. I opened the door to see a whole library of books, a Meeting Table, a fridge (Don't know why that's there?), plants, furniture, and a station that gives out emergency faxes. I guess this is a research team? While searching for Lux, I hear someone snoring and speaking in their sleep. I follow the sound to find Lux napping. I should probably wake her up. I tapped her on the shoulder "Hey Lux…wake up…it's 7:50!" I said. Lux woke up in a panic blasting arcane magic outside the window. "What It's 7:50 oh no no no no! I'm in so much trouble! I fell asleep researching that I have little to present! Huh? Ishiin why are you here?" Lux said in a panic. I point to my badge that has her family crest on it. "According to the Prince, the red Crownguard symbol is a part of your division." I said. Lux smiled. "Phew. I might be saved after all. Come with me!" Lux exclaimed as she grabbed my hand. She ran with me towards what she called the meeting room. There in the room was all the family leaders. Garen the leader of the General division and one half of the Crownguard Royal family. Shauna of the Vayne royal family. Fiora of the Laurent Royal family. Poppy of Bandle City. Jarvin the IV of the Lightshield royal family. Eden of the Honō tsuki. Finally, there was Lux one half of the Crownguard royal family. "I would like to start the meeting with Lux's research." Said Jarvin the IV. Lux nervously stood up and said, "Thank you honorable Prince Jarvin IV. I present the answer to the magic properities of the blade Ishiin linear contains." She pulled me from the outside of the meeting room. "Lux why is he here?" Jarvin asked. "That's the answer! Ishiin contains an ancient magic only used by those who are descends from the Lunari culture. His blade was a creation of the culture because the ancient text of the Lunari and the cresent moon symbol." Lux explained. I clapped. I grabbed my sword from and Lux and pointed at the Cresent moon which would be invisible to normal people, Lux must have incredible Magic capibilities. I said to Lux "Bravo Lux. You managed to find the symbol!" the leaders of the royal families looked confused. "You don't see it? Simple only those with incredible amounts of magic can see it. The blade is usable only to those with high magic capabilities. However, Lux made on mistake the Crescent moon symbol is actually from one of the Elders of Ionia." I said. The royal families were surprised. "What? You have connections to the Elders of Ionia? How does a child have this connection?" Fiora asked rudely. "I'm the apprentice of one of them. The Star Child Soraka." I responded. The royal families are astonished. "I see. Lux what does the Sword translate to?" Jarvin IV asked. I give back Lux my sword and she responds "Blessed Moon and Stars. Guide the lost with your light." The Royal family meeting continued with regular reports and suspicious activities.

8:30 PM. I walked outside the castle to find Garen and both Jarvins standing outside. "What's this about?" I asked. Garen steps forward and said "Ishiin. On behalf of the king I would like to ask if you will Permanently Join our Army." I looked confused. "You want to hire someone who broke the law and is also is a part of a different country order?" I responded. Jarvin the III walked up to make and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I've heard the stories of what you've done in Demacica, and even though some choices you made weren't the brightest, you manage to do kind acts even though the country hated your preachiness. I see you as a Valuable person to have aboard. So please we would like you to join the Demacian Army"

"Do you value me as a person or a Weapon?"

"A person child. I've also heard about the prisoner case. Even though he has done wrong, the criminal did it selflessly for his family. I'll ask you now: Will you join the Demacian army?"

"… Its hard to decide. I need to find the one who soils the name of the peaceful Lunari"

"I see. If you want to travel we can provide that. Your Squad is based around getting information and traveling. We put you there because other than Lux the squad doesn't have any fighters and you fit the role perfectly. We can help you on your quest." 

"…Alright I'll join. I will try not to be a burden"

Jarvin IV smiled. Garen then took out my sword and gave it back to me.

"You're going to need this to do your Job Ishiin" said Garen.

"Thank you. I will serve Til the day I fall" I responded.

Just then a light came from behind the two Jarvins. An army from Mount Targon appeared.

The leader was more noticeable with Black and Orange armor, long pink hair, light blue eyes, and the symbol of the solari on the front of her armor.

"Which of you find gentlemen is the king of Demacia Jarvin III?"

Authors Note: **Hello Readers! Sorry for being inactive for a while…stuff came up. In addition I will be soon posting up a special chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! XOXO TychoTavi**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

Chapter 4: Truth

Act 1: The Girl of Twin Lights

The Pink Haired girls climbed off the horse and asked, "Is one of you four fine gentlemen Jarvin III?"

Garen walked up to the Pink haired girl and asked "He is here but, I must ask who you are and what is your business here in Demacia?"

"I do not wish to disclouse my name so just call me Phen for now" She responded.

Just as Ezreal described that must be Blair. Garen brings her to me and the two Jarvins. Jarvin IV reaches his hand out and shakes the hand of "Phen" and introduces himself and Jarvin III. Phen then asked to speak with Jarvin III in privacy. We enter the castle wondering what they are discussing. An hour passed by. Garen was Pacing back and forth worried about the king as well as Jarvin IV. I was thinking about Blair and how much she changed and how she managed to get a higher position in the Solari order. Just then I heard a Voice from behind, "Ishiin I heard from Lux that you're in her squad congratulations"

"Ezreal! What are you doing here if Garen finds out you're here he'll-"

"He'll do what Linear?" Said Garen who came behind me.

"Crap" I exclaimed

Garen held Ezreal up from his collar and was ready to beat him up to kingdom come. Garen Punched Ezreal in the face sending him flying. Lucky for Ezreal I caught him and used a barrier to soften the landing. Ezreal got back up and walked towards Garen.

"I get what you said I don't deserve to be with Lux." Said Ezreal.

"What?" Garen responded.

"I said it, I admit it I ditched Lux during the Noxian raid That I left her there due to Talon chasing me down but my guilt is greater than my selfishness and I went back for her. She was there for me and I could not just leaver her there. I felt like a scum that day for almost leaving her to die. If you want then I will never see her again" Ezreal explained.

" *Sigh* Ezreal I will be waiting for that day then. A day when something humble will marry my dear sister. I see that you're are on the road to humbleness."

Ezreal didn't say a word. He left thinking why Garen would say something like that.

I ask Garen "Garen is that what you truly feel?"

Garen turned and laughed "Young Ishiin! I should no longer fight Luxanna's battles nor interfear with her decisions. Ezreal is on his way for sure."

Garen. He sure is one strange person. Just as all that situation was completed Jarvin III asked me and Garen to join him outside. "Phen" was waiting there outside wanting to speak with us too.

Garen bowed to Phen "Lady Phen of Mount Targon we are humbled in your presence."

Phen Chuckled "No need for the Lady part. I am too humbled by the presence of Demacia's Might and You Ishiin of Ionia"

"I am too honored in your presence Blair" I said

Garen was puzzled. "How do you know her real name Ishiin?"

I smiled. "I'm her biological older brother"

Blair seemed surprised. Blair responded, "Sorry I don't know you"

Garen seemed nervous. And pulled me back to talk to me.

"Are you nuts? You can't just declare Phen to be your younger sister? You are of the moon and she is of the sun"

"Yeah maybe you're right, sorry"

"You should apologize"

We return to Phen who was waiting. "I'm sorry for declaring you my sister, I did not know what was going through my head" I lied. "It's alright but, I am curious as to how you know my name?"

"I have connections with Leona, she has told me about you before" I said.

"I see. I called you two out here to invite you both alongside 3 others to Mount Targon in 1 month. I invite you both to discuss a peace treaty and to cause no harm to one another's nation." Blair explained

"Who will be accompanying us?" Garen asked

"The prince of Demacia Jarvin IV, The Lady of Luminosity Lux, and Whomever the King decides last." Blair responded.

"I see. Why would you want me to come to Mount Targon even though I am a part of the culture that tore you're culture a part?" I asked.

"I invite you by my own will." Blair responded.

"Mistress Blair we best be going, for Casandra would be worried about you" Said one of the soldiers.

"Alright, See you both in a month" Blair said as she lead her men and women back to Mount Targon.

"Ishiin get some rest. Your first assignment is tomorrow." Said Garen as he left.

That night I wondered why Blair doesn't remember me. She will remember one day I'm sure of it.

Act 2: Layla and Sona

7:30 AM. I woke up and got dressed ready for my first assignment. Jarvin IV was waiting for me outside the Crownguard division. He waved to me as I walk towards him.

"Ah Ishiin right on time! Alright are you ready for today's assignment" Said Jarvin.

"Yes Sir!" I responded.

"Alright. I received word that two Noxian Spies have arrived in Demacia. They plan to attack the Demacia Orphanage to drag him out. I assign you to keep watch of the orphanage." Jarvin Explained.

"Yes Sir! I will do my best sir!" I said as I ran to the orphanage.

9:30 AM Orphanage. I arrived at the orphanage to be meet by what seemed to be a girl soldier from Demacia. She had ocean blue hair, light pink eyes, Short stature (Not Yordle Level but shorter than average). She was wearing traditional Demacian armor but fit for a woman, black pants, and carrying two short swords. I went up and tapped her on the shoulder. She instantly jumped like a scared cat.

"Oops! Sorry didn't mean to scare you" I said.

She turned her head to the left embarrassed.

"I…It's all right. I uh was assigned to watch the orphanage" She said.

"Okay then we will watch the orphanage together. My name is Ishiin Linear. What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Layla Briller. It's uh nice to meet you" Said Layla.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to." I responded

I look to my left to see the orphanage door open and out the door comes Alexandra who looks like she's ready to jump on someone. She proceeds to jump on me as well as taking me down on the ground.

"Hey Ishiin! You came back!" Said Alexandra exicted.

"Yes, Yes I did! Did you miss me Alex?" I responded.

"Ishiin do you know this child? She seems to be attached to you?" Layla asked.

"Well yes, she actually stood up for me from Demacians a while ago." I said.

"Wow Alexandra you truly are brave!" Said Layla praising her.

"Not really. Ishiin has done more brave actions. He managed to take out spies at an age of 13 protecting lady Sona." Alexander replied.

"Lady Sona. You've actually met her! You are incredibly lucky!" Said Layla as happy as a child.

"Do you have a personal connection with Sona?" I asked Layla.

"Yes I do. She was in the orphanage my mother ran. She always held her trusty Etwahl every day. When she was adopted by Ionian's they always gave her back within days or weeks. It always would hurt Sona which always resulted in her thinking that she was cursed. One day, a woman of the famous Buvelle royal family came to my mother's orphanage she looked for Sona as well as Etwahl and adopted the orphan." Layla explained.

So that explains why Sona always have Etwahl with her at all times. I look at Alexandra who is listening to Layla. Just then Walking down the street is the Maven of the Strings herself Sona. She looked at me instantly with a surprised face. She walked towards us and smiled.

Sona pulled out a notebook with pen and wrote on the notebook, "Hello Ishiin! I've seen you've became a part of the Demacian Army. Congratulations ^_^." Sona Then Wrote "Alexandra! How have you been?"

Alexandra face turned red as her idol again stood before her. "Uh I am doing great Lady Sona."

Sona smiled. Sona then noticed Layla and Hugged the small woman. "I remember you. You were the daughter of the Ionian couple who took me in before my adopted mother took me. I must thank your parents when I see them again." Sona said.

"Uh Thanks Lady Sona. I would like to thank you to for… JUMP OUT OF THE WAY!" Yelled Layla as she spotted Blades fly down towards Sona.

Layla Pulls out her Twin Swords and swung the two blades elegantly, breaking the incoming blades. I then noticed the person who thrown those blades. The mysterious person then jumped down and prepared their weapon. The person had odd clothing as they were wearing a pure blue hood jacket thing, a red and black cape with blades attached to them. This was when I realized this man was the same person Ezreal and I encountered. Talon.

Act 3 Decisions

(Jarvin POV)

I take my leave after I assigned Ishiin to his first assignment as a soldier of Demacia. While heading back to my study to plan for the Mount Targon trip Poppy came by and asked me a question. She asked, "Why did you hire Ishiin?" I told Poppy that Ishiin is a valuable person because of loyality, power, and determination. Poppy though had suspicions of what I said thinking that I lied. She asked again, "Why did you really hire him? One minute he is a criminal in your eyes and then the next minute he is like one of the house of the royal families." I remained silent for a solid 10 minutes. I respond to her, "The reason why I hired him was because his skills were good"

"I don't believe you. You are hiding something. Is it because of his connection with Ionia?" Said Poppy.

I looked out the window ready to think of something. "Poppy. I can't speak of my true reason. Only Lux knows." I said.

"What is your true reason?" Poppy Demanded.

I point Poppy to Lux who was resting outside reading. "Why is Lux the reason?" Poppy asked. "Lux requested him to become a part of the army to prevent a force from getting him. The force being someone of his heritage who would attempt corrupt him and use his powers to destroy those who go against the moon. Lux suggested that it would be best to keep him near her for now she knows what magic he is capable of." I responded.

Poppy then picked up her hammer asked, "What are you going to do about the act of assaulting the executioner?"

"Ishiin crime has been settled. He already did an alternate method of repaying. He decided to pay for his medical bills and given an act of an apology. For now that would settle it." I responded.

Poppy smirked. "Alright I'll leave you be. Keep a close eye on them." Poppy said before leaving to her duties.

Was my decision right?

Ishiin POV

Talon stood there pointing at me. "You! I will kill you for raiding my master's mansion." Talon said with anger. He charges at me with multiple blades that he is throwing. Layla deflected the blades from stabbing me. Layla herself charged at Talon and shot at him with a burst of magic "Bullets". Talon avoids the bullets and clashed blades with Layla. Both of them stared each other down as they continue to slash at each other with their weapons. Talon then kicked Layla's blades off her hands and stabs her in both shoulders. Talon picks up the injured Layla and said, "You should of got out of my way girl. Now you will pay the price." Talon picked up one of Layla's short blades and was ready to end her life. I felt an empty feeling…like many years ago. I felt helpless to save somebody. "No! Not Again, NOT AGAIN!" I yelled in paranoia as I shot talon with a ball of magic. Talon didn't see my attack coming as the ball of magic threw him off of Layla. I picked up Layla's damaged Body and gave her to Sona. "Get her to the hospital now! I'll take out Talon" I said. Sona without thought took my word and left to take Layla to the hospital. Meanwhile Talon got back up even more angry than before. He ran up to me ready to stab me when I parried his blade and punched him in the face. A voice was heard just as he was going to strike from underneath, "Talon! Don't throw anymore blades. We are ordered to return back." Without a word Talon moved away from me and retreated. I then felt a sharp pain in my arm. I then realized Talon actually stabbed me in the arm before he retreated. Alexandra who was a witness of the event, called the orphanage owner to get me to a doctor. I black out.

4 hours later.

"Ugh I've been wandering for days and still no finding of civilatization"

"A light… did I finally found life? Please let it be someone!"

"Huh? What are you?"

"Why are you here young child?"

"I'm looking for the star child. Do you know where the child is?"

"Search no more young child. I am who you seek"

I woke up. I immediately feel the sharp pain in my right arm which reminded me of how I got the injury. I then got up from the bed and walked out of the hospital room to find Sona, Alexandra, and Garen waiting for me to come out of the room. Garen came up to me looking sad. No it can't be… Layla died. Garen then said, "I'm sorry Ishiin, Sorry that I put you in danger for such a task as fighting Talon. The good news though is that you and Layla are going to make it." Oh thank God. Alexandra then went on about how awesome the four of us were in handling Talon. Garen thanked me also for… you are not going to believe this, protecting the orphanage that not only he owns, he has been funding for 15 years. The fact that Garen even is a charitable person gave me a reaction of extreme proportion. After a few conversations, they said goodbye for the day.

Layla though… she looks familiar. Too familiar. Anyways while looking out the window seeing the beautiful sun set ready for the glorious moon to rise, a doctor from the hospital gave me a letter from a stranger of the Talon situation. I opened the letter and I read it

"To one named Ishiin, I've heard from Mr. Crownguard that you managed to protect my precious eldest daughter from the Noxian assassin and I want to give you all my gratitude for protecting her. We are forever in your debt. – Mary Briller."

I pick up a notebook and a pen from my notebook and wrote, "Dear Mrs. Briller, Thank you for your gratitude. You do not need to repay me for your daughter's (Layla) life being protected already paid for it. I want to also thank you for rushing me to the when you did. Best regards - Ishiin Linear"

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading the chapter. I appreciate your time for reading. In addition Poppy's character will now as of this chapter "Fuse" with her champion update for sanity reasons. -TychoTavi**


	5. Special Chapter 1

Special Chapter: Trails

 **Authors note: Hello readers! Sorry it took long for this to get out! Sorry if it isn't of good quality this time.**

Act one: Solari Destoryed.

That night 3 years ago. The Lunari's warrior Diana was set to be executed for saying and believing such heretic things. Just as the axe was going down ready to slice down the poor soul, A strike of magic came down on Diana protecting her from the axe. She felt a surge of energy and magic surrounding her and as such proceeded to slaughter all the elders. I came after she had killed the elders. I look to Diana and asked in Horror. "D..Diana is…this really y…o…u?" Diana didn't respond. I held to my blade tight as I ready myself for a battle to the death. "Young child! I do not wish to go further! You were just a pawn in their plan." Said Diana. I cried. She was right they did use me but, then there was Leona. Leona was always there for me. She was the one who saved me from death once, my teacher, my m…Mother. I could not betray her. "Diana it's true what you said. But, I still owe my life to Leona and as such I will lay my life down for her." I said. Diana looked angry. "Leona…LEONA! DON'T EVER MENTION HER!" Diana yelled. Diana raised her blade and dashed towards me. Our blades clashed and continued to do so without exhaustion. Diana then raised her blade and blasted me with a surge of magic from the moon. I try to get up but, I didn't have the strength to stand up again. Diana slowly walked towards my broken body. She said "Weak! Leona made you weak. I shall now kill you." she once more raised her blade ready to strike me down until a surge of magic protected me from her strike. Diana was surprised that the same surge of magic came from the moon. "What? Why does the moon protect you? What is your name child?" Diana asked. I coughed trying to get back up from the blast. "Blair. My name Blair" I responded. Diana put her blade down. "I see. You live today but, the next time we meet you will die!" Diana said riding off to find Leona leaving me in the now destroyed Solari temple. Leona I'm sorry.

Present day

After the initial destruction of the temple, our culture and temple was restored. Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Casandra. I am the 2nd in command of the revived Solari clan despite not being born in Mount Targon. Our leader though accepted me an outsider. I never understood why she did. Anyway the Solari have also changed the way they did things. For one thing executions were outlawed unless it was a MAJOR crime such as Murder or assassination attempt. Another is that there is no more elders as all of them were tragically killed by the Lunari Diana. However our leader did not want any mentions of the elders. We are peacekeepers but, also have an army in case of situations gone wrong. We still await for the day Master Leona returns.

Act 2: Song of the beloved light. (DIANA POV)

I look up to the beautiful moon, asking the moon for a guide. I continue to think about the day I killed the elders…that day hurts on on the inside. I betrayed Leona…No she betrayed…no Lied to me! I asked the moon on how to confront Leona. Should I ask for forgiveness? Should I lie or tell the truth? Should I kill her? I walk down a village that was destroyed by what seemed to be by Noxians that contained ancient history of my people. What I found was ¼ of a page depicting a song. It says "Ask not the sun why she sets, Why she shrouds her light away, or why she hides her glowing gaze, when night turns turns crimson gold to grey." That sounds like questions I asked my whole life. Leona…I cannot stop thinking about her. A stranger then appeared before me. The stranger wore a robe and had goat's feet. She asked me, "Leona. She doesn't know anything yet. Only her disciple knows." I haven't realized that Leona had one. Furthermore how did she know what I was thinking? "Who is her Disciple?" I asked. The stranger looks into my eyes as if I was suspicious. "She is already leading the new Solari. I do not know anything else" the stranger said. I thought to my self is it possible that Blair was able to rebuild a nation on her own. The stranger then unhooded herself. She looked like some kind of goat demon yet had a soothing voice.

"Gah! Why do you look that way stranger?"

"It's what I earned for my mistakes. I ask you what do you truly seek Diana?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I've seen what you have done to the Solari. As well I have seen the suffering you have sustained. I must ask why did you not end the child's life?"

The moon decided to spare her? I ask why you wanted to confront me?"

"You are the 2nd last Lunari in the world. My apprentice is the other? I wanted to confront you to stop what you are planning."

"There…is another me? Where is he?"

"Not exactly. He is wandering the land currently as an Ionian researcher."

"What kind of person bends their will to a lesser thing?"

"Ionia does not bend any will. We serve our land by our will. That is what the elders say"

I felt a burning feeling in my heart. I could not describe what it desired. I walk away from the goat demon she then says.

"Do you attend to confront Leona?"

"No mercy for the guilty"

"Continue."

"Bring down their lying sun"

"That song tells that when you confront Leona it will be only one coming out alive. I ask of you not to end it like this."

"If that is what I must do then I shall"  
The Goat stranger closes her eyes. "It does not need to end like that. There is always a different way"

I remained silent.

The Goat stranger walks away warning me of Something, "If this is the path you continue, the world will be just a grim as the war many years ago"

I look back to find her gone. When I look down at the ground I found a symbol that looked like the crescent moon. There was something written in the back "let the stars guide you"

I teared up. I see then she wants me to confront Leona in a different way. I talk before violence, even the guilty deserve that right.

I left the destroyed village hearing the wind whisper.

A voice then finished what I started

 _Cruel moon, bring the end_

 _The dawn will never rise again._

Act 3: Judgement: Blair, The Twin Light Paladin (No POV)

Blair waited long for this day. She walks with grace holding on tight to her yellow-red blade and her pendant from her master Leona. Walking down the hallway wondering what the league will see in her. She looks in awe upon finding the doors that will await her judgement. As she opens the doors she gains sight of a average young man with medium length black hair, brown eyes, black shirt, black dress pants, a midnight blue long coat, and a black sword with a star symbol on it. The man said "The reflection shall now begin"

REFLECTION

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Blair asked.

The Man did not make a sound and disappeared in the shadows. The world around her changed to the Solari Battleground. Staring into her eyes is her once friend now pit to fight until one dies. Blair building fear on the inside looks at her friend. "We do not have to fight." She replies. The crowd around her was loud, and roaring. "I'm Sorry Blair I have to fight" Her friend replied. He charges at Blair striking her in the shoulder with her spear. The crowd roared at the poor girl "Kill her, she's a disgrace." Blair kicked the friend off of her and prepares to defend her life. The friend continues to strike Blair but, Blair does not strike back. The friend grinned knowing that victory was hers and so was ready to pierce her heart. Blair having tears in her eyes parries her friends spear ending the fight by stabbing him in multiple pressure points. The Elder told Blair, "KILL HIM". Blair remembers this day she does not shed a tear. Blair then dropped her weapon. "No! I will not take his life!" The crowd was enraged. Blair holds her friend's damaged body to which was stopped by one of the elders. "We told you to kill her! If you leave now we will kill you and execute you're friend what will you do Blair" Blair remembers how it went and still does not show emotions. "Why did you want to join the league?" Blair responds "To find Leona" The voice speaks again, "Is that so? That is not what your heart is saying" That Day continued. "I will not kill my friend" The young Blair responded. The elder slapped Blair "If that is how your going to be then I shall deal with you myself" The elder said as he pulls out a whip. He lashed Blair in the face bleeding immediately. The elder proceeded to whip Blair without remorse. The younger Blair cries as the elder won't stop whipping her. She thought that taking the pain would protect her friend by receiving the whips. Blair started crying remembering the scars she got. How hard it was to move. How hard it was to subdue the pain as her scars were placed and how abused she was that few minutes. How hard it was to see her master see her pain. How hard it was that it was all in vein as her friend was executed by the elders. The Young Man came back "I'll ask you now, why did you want to join the league" Blair emotionless speaks softly and sobbing "To…Remove…my…Scars…and repent…for…my…sins." The young man smiled. "How did It feel to expose your mind Blair?" Blair did not answer. "It's hard to remove the scars they inflict but, moving forward is the best option."

Blair left the room empty and distraught remembering the horrible treatment the elders gave. Waiting outside was Leona smiling and opened her arms. Blair ran to her arms hugging her. Blair cried for the first time in 3 years. "It's alright Blair It's all over." Blair walked with Leona looking back at the pendant she will fight for her lost friend.


	6. Book 1 midway Finale

Chapter 5 Act 0: Trauma (Alexandra POV)

Ishiin seems to have dropped his book here. He seems to like to talk about his daily life here in Demacia. I guess he wouldn't mind if I speak my mind in his book just once… Right? I can say right off the bat that being in Demacia is terrifying. Why they are terrifying is what I can describe in 3 words: Zero Tolerance Policy. What that means in a nutshell one mess up and are likely to be sent to prison. In addition if you are a part of a royal family you are likely to be forced to be one of their soldiers. It's similar to Lady Crownguard who was forced into the army like her brother was. The citizens of Demacia tend to preach justice and love when all they really think about is war and pleasure. It's not entirely awful but, I wish it was like Ionia or Piltover where conflicts are minimal. However it would never be worse than being in Bilgewater. I am really from Bilgewater. Yeah you must be thinking I'm evil or I am a pirate, or even a thief. I am nothing like that though, neither were my parents until the pirate king killed my dad and my mom was killed by a con man trying to take the precious Bilgewater Gem. I was fortunate to be alive, but to be saved by the people that killed my father angers me. She was different compared to the other pirates. She was merciful and kind. She was one they called Fortune. A pirate that I can call good. She told me that she was in the exact same problem I was and that unlike me the king did the deed over meaningless reasons. From that day I desired to get stronger to get even with the pirate king but, with each passing day I feel that I can't accomplish the impossible. Not until I encountered the boy from Ionia and the Maven of the strings. He surprised me on how strong he was. He managed to be on par with the infamous Noxian assassin Talon and actually cause harm to him as well able to be one of the best executioners in Demacia, a feat only Garen can acomplished. Sona was a special case. I never actually met her in person until Linear went the extra mile to meet Sona in person. When I was sent to the Demacia Orphanage the children would often talk about the famous maven of the strings. I never got why people talked about her initially until I heard the acts of kindness this woman can do and that she like us Orphans was one herself. She would also pass by the orphanage to check on us poor souls. Yeah I guess this is what made me want to change. Those two are the reasons I want to become stronger. They are the reason I want to be free. As I closed the book I found a ticket to freljord signed with my name. There was a note that fell to. I opened the letter and read,

"Alexandra! If you are reading this you must have found my book that I left, wrote in it, and found the boat ticket to Freljord. If you did then I'll explain now. A professor at the school of Arcane Intelligence is currently looking for a young apprentice for his school and I thought that you would fit the description quite well for his standards. He contacted he two days ago asking If I knew anyone and I recommended you. He found you charming based off the description I gave him and requests if you want to join his school as an apprentice and already found a family in Freljord willing to adopt you. Come by my apartment today if you want to decline or not. Signed Ishiin and Sona. I teared up. They were willing to help me out even though I have done nothing for them yet. I will go see them now. Thank you Ishiin and Sona.

Act 1: Heart (Ishiin POV)

I was told to stay home today due to the injury on my arm. I kept thinking why did the other assassin called off Talon? Is Layla truly alright? Why did Professor Kyle call me out of nowhere? Ugh! I need some fresh air. I walked out my apartment wandering around Demacia. It was winter at this point so the scenery is much more unique. While walking I see the Demacians much more caring and kind then the last 4 days. I walked by the Orphanage to find Alexandra waiting outside. She waved to me. "Ishiin! I need to talk to you about Freljord." Said Alexandra. I walked to her and said, "What do you ask for Alexandra?" Alexandra pulled out the ticket to Freljord, "Why did you and Sona do this for me? I cannot repay you in any way!" I laughed. "What's so funny?" Asked Alexandra. "That's just it! You do not need to repay me It's my way of saying thank you!" I explained. "But, I've done nothing to deserve it." She Said. "Sure you did. From what I heard from Garen you called a doctor immediately to get me to a hospital.I believe that that is why I owed you one. I also talked to the owner of the Orphanage that you also had a lot of interest in Freljord so I decided that I can get you there because of Professor Kyle. In addition a Freljordian couple happened to be looking for a child and asked for you. So what do you say Alexandra, will you accept my offer?" I said. She looked down at the ticket as she starts to cry. "Yes. I will accept your offer. Thank you Ishiin. I will never forget you!" Said Alexandra. I patted her on the head and raised her head to look up at me. "Do not cry of depression or Happiness Alexandra. You must become strong to accomplish your goals. Also I think there is someone else you would want to thank." I said as Sona came by. She pulled her notebook and wrote, "I heard of your story young child. it saddens me that your parents are gone. I hope this family will treat you with love and care." Alexandra hugged Sona. "Thank you." she said. Alexandra then jumped to hug me which made me fall to the ground. "Alrght we best get you to the boat, or you will be left behind." I said as I grabbed Alexandra and ran to the boat.

DEMACIA DOCKS 1:30 PM

We managed to make it on time. I put Alexandra down as she hugs me one last time. "Remember to write Alexandra! I'd love to hear some of the stories you have experienced." I said. "I will! Oh also, do not lose to anyone again or you'll find trouble." Alexandra said. "I won't lose! Now go. For else you'll be left behind" I said. "Good-bye Ishiin!" Said Alexandra as she entered the boat. I watched as the boat took Alexandra to her new home. I'm starting to think now that coming to Demacia was not a mistake after all. I walk back home ready to do some relaxing only to find Poppy waiting. "Poppy what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was checking on you. Are you feeling alright?" Poppy responded. "Uh yeah! I just said good bye to a friend." I responded. Poppy asks me "What is your definition of a Hero?" That question…I remember myself asking that question to a passerby in Ionia. "A hero in my opinion is someone who is selfless and tries to solve anything without always resulting in violence. Why do you ask?" I responded. Poppy pulls out her hammer. "I'm trying to find the legendary hero to give this hammer to. But, everyone else is just too weak." Poppy responded. The hammer was glowing. "Uh Poppy I think the hammer may have choose its master. You." I said. Poppy laughed, "Me the legendary hero? I can't be that hero." She responds.

"Poppy you are the hero. The hammer is glowing. It's calling to you." I said.

Poppy Looks at her hammer.

"I see. It might be calling for you." Poppy said.

"Poppy I don't use hammers, I use swords and Bows."

"I know but it might be calling for you"

"Nope! It's for you that's why you've been defeating everyone with ease." I said as I walked away.

Act 2: 3 Weeks later (The Trip).

It's been a while since I have written in my book. Anyway, I am preparing for the trip tonight for Mount Targon. I can't wait but, I remember this is for business purposes and not for tourism. As I was packing when suddenly a knock on the door. It was Layla. "Ishiin I see you were sent to Mount Targon with the Prince Jarvin, Garen, and Lux." She Said. I dropped everything and said "Yeah, I'm going there for business and to confront Leona!" I said.

"Oh I see..."

"What's wrong Layla?"

"…I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to lose you again."

"Wait what!?"

"I don't want to lose you again. I seen too many people dear to me fade away forever. I don't want to lose anyone dear to me anymore"

"You won't lose me I promise"

"That's that they all say. And then they died."

"I won't die Layla. I promised"

"… Please be careful"

I would later regret saying I promise.

8:00 PM Demacia Border.

I meet up with the group ready to set off to Mount Targon. The only one missing is the one to be decided by the king. After 30 minutes of waiting the person arrived. It was Poppy. "Sorry I was late. I had business to wrap up" Said Poppy. "It's fine Poppy at least you came." Said Garen. We then set off to Mount Targon. I can't wait to see Blair again. Layla I will come back I swear.

Act 3: Depression (Lux POV)

Ishiin I'm sorry…sorry…sorry. We were travelling to Mount Targon until we were ambushed by Noxians. What's worse was that Darius and Draven led the ambush and attacked Ishiin and prince Jarvin. We managed to push them away but, Ishiin…Ishiin…he's gone. Darius gave him the "Guillotine" and Ishiin fell off the stone bridge. We arrived to Mount Targon but, at the cost of the poor rookie. They asked about what happened that night and I responded "We were attacked by Noxian forces and killed Ishiin!" I said. Blair shed a tear. "It's sad that boy really had potential." We then discussed our matters of why we came here for which was the peace treaty between the Solari and Demacia. It was a success but, we all knew the cost. Suddenly Leona appeared before us and unveiled Ishiin's blade. "The person you though died is likely alive." Said Leona. The minute Leona mentioned the possibility of him being alive Garen wanted to deny it immediately. "It's impossible for him to have survived that's a 750 meter fall."Garen responded in anger. Leona shook her head

"It's highly possible, he's a master of Lunari Magic. He would not die easily from such a fall."

"He was wounded also he wouldn't have had enough time!" Said Garen.

"He likely has very minor healing abilities. He would survive the fall"

"It's still not possible"

"His barrier would have protected him."

"…I forgot about that… is it possible… even so the water fall would have taken him no barrier could get him out of that"

"…I see. I still believe he is alive"

They continued on about the possibility of Noxus beginning a war when Blair interrupted.

"We had a problem. Noxus is attacking Demacia, Bandle city, and now us! They are charging at us."

"We have no time we must defend! Come with me Blair" Said Leona as she ran outside.

I have to help. That's what the king would want.

Act ?: Torn Pages.

Ishiin's book seems to have pages torn out. Unknown to all what adventures he had during the three weeks before his disappearance. These pages were eventually found 3 years later and would be documented. However that will be for another day.

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading the story. Now the rest of the story (The torn pages) will be based on what happened between the three weeks with Ishiin and what was written into the book by friends of his (Mostly Lux). The continuation of what happened in Act 2 and 3 will be revealed in Book 2: Bandle City. And once again thank you for Reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: SnowdownAftermath

Chapter 7 Impact (Poppy POV)

Two days ago, Ishiin fell off to his death everyone seemed to be low spirited except for Garen who had to keep it together in front of Phen. The event took a toll on everyone: Lux was devastated that one of the strongest person in her brigade just died (Basically she treats her brigade like a good mother would treat a child), Garen regrets not taking on Darius instead of Katarina, Jarvin felt defeated since only his men (or man) fell. Once we arrived we were greated by a cheerful teenager named Cassandra who acts as the "Secretary" for Phen. As we arrived we immediately told of them about the Noxians invading the premises outside of Mount Targon. Phen took note of the noxian invaders and told us that she will help stop the noxians from attacking Demacia and Ionia. As we discuss Blair finally noticed that Ishiin wasn't around and asked where he was?

"Ishiin…died."

"What? Surely you're mistaken" Phen responded

"No. he fell off the bridge after taking a harsh slash from the axe of Darius" Said Garen.

"Are you serious? That can't be!" Phen said as she teared up.

"It is sadly the truth lady Phen. Ishiin is dead." Jarvin said with sincerety.

"…I'm…sorry…I did not acknowledge him properly." Said Blair crying.

"What do you mean Phen?" I asked.

"Phen is it what Ishiin calls you?" Garen responded.

Just as Phen was about to answer a woman no a human with fox tails appeared before us.

"Hmmmm. Is this person you mention have dark hair, brown eyes, wearing a long coat that is the colour of the sky when it's midnight, and has a wound that came from an axe?" said the fox woman.

"Yes! Where is he? Is he alive?" Garen yelled.

"Indeed but, needs rest and is far away from all of you." The woman responded.

"Thank the heaven's he's alright. Where is he though?" all of us asked.

"One of the forests of Bandle city being watched by a purple yordle magician. I must take my leave now as you are not safe with me around." She said as she took her leave.

Blair looked out the window as she sees the fox woman run away somewhere else. Blair then hears the door open to find Leona entering.

"Leona! You came back!" Phen said in joy.

"Blair I must tell you something." Leona said.

"Yes. Anything!" said the eager young girl.

"Do you remember a boy named Ishiin?" asked Leona.

"You mean the boy who said I was his biological sister? Yes I do know him. Why?" Blair asked.

"What he said was true…you are his younger sister!" Leona said.

"W…H…A…T? That can't be true! It's just can't be." Blair said.

"It is Blair. You were born under the family of Linear. When you were about 9 when the solari attacked and destroyed the village you were born in along with your mother and father. Your brother however decided to save you by giving a sick little girl who could not defend herself yet to me for protection. That girl was you. You were a Lunari converted to the magic of Solari. The elders initially wanted to kill you for have Lunari blood but, no matter what I would not let them get close to you until that horrible day in which one of the elders has done the unforgettable. The elders also went on their way to make you miserable including executing your friend. From what I see though the elders are not here…what happened?"

"… … … …no! I AM NOT RELATED TO THAT MONSTER!" Blair screamed in terror

"Blair" Leona said worried.

"No! I can't be related to that monster who destroyed the temple! Not her!" Blair continued.

"She…? Who?" Leona asked.

"D…Diana." Blair responded.

"Diana? What did she do?" Leona asked.

"She…She…" Blair whimpered as she tries to calm down.

I then hear a voice from far away. Everyone stopped what they were doing and heard a familiar voice.

"Hello? Who is this" said the voice.

That voice is familiar.

"Yes! This is Poppy. Who is speaking?" I asked.

"Poppy it's me linear! I'm in Bandle City. Tell the group that I'm fine and will come towards Mount Targon when I recover." Ishiin responded.

"Oh my God! You lived? We learned about you being alive but, how did you survive the fall?" I asked.

"Simple Barriers are a mages and one ninja's best friend. I summoned a barrier before I lost consciousness and bounced on shore from the water."

Garen overheard me and Linear speaking and must have read my mind.

"His barrier can bounce since he can covert some of his magic power to convert the barrier to a materialistic barrier (Rubber)." Said Garen speaking his mind.

"I see. Linear who is with you?" I asked.

"A purple yordle named Lulu, a peachy coloured yordle named Teemo, and another Purple yordle named Tristana!"

"Okay!" I said.

"I have to go Poppy. Take care!" Said Ishiin.

"I will."

2 weeks ago

Snowdown. A season of Joy to many especially for some of the boys there in Demacia. For me though it's just a day off from work which sucks! Then came that boy from Ionia Ishiin. He is a different case. So on the day of Snowdown the demacians would celebrate with a party to celebrate the hard work of everybody and the usual chance to lay back. Linear though put on something interesting. 3 hours before the party we all were making final preparations for the Snowdown party. I was put on the decorations duty despite the fact that I suck at drawing. Lux was in charge of Food due to the one time Garen tried to cook which while funny was a disaster and luckily on that Snowdown Quinn saved the day on that part. Garen is the bouncer which is hilarious in my opinion. Linear is in charge of music or at least booking it. We were actually surprised that he could book Pentakill so easily without killing funds. And Lastly, Jarvin is the host. While setting up we could hear ishiin from far away.

"Can you all hear me? Good! Now I have a surprise for each of you who can hear me! But, in order to get the surprise you must find it!"

"Hmmm a hunt? Sounds like fun!" Says garen as he ponders.

"A scavenger hunt for a surprise? Awesome!" Said Lux waving her wand in the air.

"Interesting! I won't mind a challenge." Said Jarvin IV.

"My! Isn't he playing an interesting game" Said Sona as she finishes dyeing her hair for Pentakill.

"You're on Ishiin!" I said as the game is about to begin."

"Alright but, I must mention if you found the surprise for another person and not yours then you must find that person and the person must help you find yours. The suprises are all over the castle! So I wish all of you luck the time limit is 3 hours!" Ishiin says signing out.

The group selected were actually smart to work in pairs to help each other out. Garen decided to go with Xin. Jarvin chose to go with Shyvana. Sona decided to go with Vayne. Layla choose to go with Lucian. I choose Lux.

ACT 2: Snowdown finale. (Multiple POV)

Garen (POV)

I venture around the courtyard trying to find the surprise meant for Xin first. After all Xin Zhao had done a lot for Demacia and not to mention for the brigade so the least I can do is help him find his surprise first. Anyway as we traverse the castle we found a note! I read it

"Somewhere high is where those who seek justice will find!"

"Alright we found a clue to our surprise!" Xin said excited.

"Yes. Hey Xin do you remember the time me and you had to camp for two weeks after getting lost? " I asked.

"Yeah. That was a horrible but, it was also an experience to never forget. You'd always keep a positive attitude even in the situation and would always say never give up. I would always be thinking we will die and that it would be the end but, then two weeks later we were rescued by Jarvan. During those two weeks we grew a strong friendship and worked through the hardships." Said Xin.

"Hahaha! But, if that didn't happen we probably wouldn't be a strong trio!" I said laughing.

"Well that is true! Alright let's go to the roof!" Xin said as we walk to the roof!

After 20 minutes we arrive at the Tower and right in our sight was two gift boxes. That must be the surprise Ishiin mentioned! We walked towards the boxes. There was a note on top of the two boxes.

"For Garen and Xin!:

Congratulations for finding the two boxes! As these are for those with courage and heart. This gift is a thank you for me to you for helping me! - Ishiin Linear.

I let Xin open his first to find something from his past which was Jarvin II's spear. Tears fell down as he looked at me.

"How did he found this?" Xin asked me.

"I found it when cleaning up the armory. Jarvin III knew how much you respected Jarvin II and how you served them for many years and also knew my plan for Snowdown so he gave me the spear to give to you! Happy snowdown Xin." Said Ishiin Telepathically.

Xin clutched Jarvin II's spear as he walks towards the throne in which Jarvin III is currently.

I look at mine now. I should be prepared for what Ishiin did. I pick up the box and Notice that crest that belongs to my family is drawn on the box. Well I expect something from my past since he was able to find Jarvin II's spear. I open the box to find a Silver locket with my family picture in it. I smiled,

"You got me good Ishiin." I said.

"No. You were the hardest to think about. So I thought about your family and what came was that Locket with your crest and luckly your father lent me a picture of the whole family to replicate and put it in the locket. Happy Snowdown Garen!" Ishiin Said.

I noticed the picture was very old because Lux was just a baby during that time because 1 year later she would never see me again until she entered the league of legends. Ishiin you're trying too hard.

(SONA POV)

Vayne seemed upset and decided to go home leaving me alone to do something. Luckily Layla seemed alone and wanted to know what happened to her Partner. I walked up to her and ask,

"What happened to Lucian?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well and decided to go home while for some reason apologizing for his rudeness which he wasn't! Also he found his quite quickly!" She responded.

"I see. Would you like to be partners mine went home as well." I said to her as I give my hand.

I forgot that today was Lucian and Sena's wedding day. That's probably why he doesn't feel well.

"Sure Sona! I know the thing with Lucian. I just let him go to get some air. I also heard that vayne is not feeling well." Layla explained.

"It's best for them to have alone time." I said as we search for our surprise.

We went around all over the castle trying to find it while getting to know each other a lot more. She seems to enjoy talking about music and drawn art. Just as we enter the room where the snowdown party room we found a note.

"Hey Layla and Sona!

I did know you would pair up since I developed this game. Anyway, your surprise is in one of the two crownguard brigade locker rooms! Good luck.

Ishiin "

"His locker in the crownguard B brigade would be the best place to look." I suggested to Layla.

"Great let's go!" Said Layla excited.

After reaching his locker we noticed it's open and has a box in the locker. The box had a tag that said "For Sona!"

"Alright we found one! You can open it now if you want?" Layla said with a warm smile.

"I decline. I will wait until we found yours." I said back.

"Are you sure?" She replied.

"I am 100% sure Layla." I said back.

We both thought of where he would hide it until we thought Layla's own locker would be the most likely place he would hide it! So we went to her locker and opened the locker!

…! There was a box. With a note:

To Layla:

I would like to thank you. I know it's been 4 years since we have seen each other and I wish I could make up the lost time but, for now I can try to keep the promise we made all those years ago ;).

Your "Special" friend Ishiin Linear.

Layla's face turned red and I swear steam came out of her ears as if she was embarrassed by what Linear wrote. I took out a Notebook and wrote

"Ah that's cute! He has a crush on you. That is adorable."

"G..G..G..! I can't believe he would say that." Said Layla still blushing.

I wrote in the notebook, "Don't be shy confront him when you see him! I'm now kind of curious what's inside the box?"

"Oh right I guess we can open ours now." Layla said.

Layla's Box moved and made a sound.

"OH GOD IT MOVED!" Layla said in shock.

Then the thing in the box poked up revealing it to be an adorable little puppy!

"Ah! It's so cute!" Layla said petting her puppy.

"Congratulations Layla for finding the surprise for you. I found the poor little thing yesterday out on the street with no owner! So I got him shiny clean, gave him the shots he required, got him cleaned again, and packed him in this morning with a 4 holes to breath in and he was dying to see you! Now if you look on top of your locker you can see the food for him. I knew you wanted some kind of animal companion since you were a little girl so I was lucky yesterday! Please tell me his name at the end of the day I would love to know!" Said Ishiin telepathically.

"Hmmm… How about Venandi?" She said.

"Venandi as in chase?" I responded.

"It makes sense after all he would probably chase everyone" She responded laughing.

"Makes sense." I responded.

"That reminds me you didn't open your box yet?" Layla replied.

"That's right" I responded.

I opened my box to find… A music box and inside was a sapphire gem in the shape of a heart. The melody of the box reminds me of how my adopted mother used to play the etwahl. How did he get his hands on such works of music?" I ask myself.

"A simple case dear Sona. I went through a lot of information about Lestara's music and someone gave me a copy of the only work that remains of your adopted mother's work which was an etwahl performance. It was a beautiful work and thought you may like it. I then crafted the box and found the sapphire gem from some Smith telling me that Lestara never manage to give her beloved daughter the gem but couldn't and asked me to give it to you so I hid it inside the music box for you! Happy snowdown to you both" Ishiin said.

"…Thank you!" I said as a single tear fell.

(LUX POV)

I can't believe it! We searched the entire castle head to toe and still have not found it. Knowing him someone probably found it.

"Uh Lux! Here is a suggestion maybe he is holding the surprise with him." Poppy said.

"Hmmm. I guess we can find him but, where would he be." I asked Poppy.

"Are you looking for the boy with the midnight blue long coat?" Said an old man.

"Yes have you seen him?" I asked the old man.

"Yes I have. He seems to be performing something at the centre of Demacia.

"WHAT!?" Me and Poppy said as we ran to the centre of Demacia.

(ISHIIN POV)

The one thing I love about snowdown is celebrating different customs every year. This year I decided to try a custom that came from Ionia and Demacia which was the season of Gifting and a tale of winter play. The one me and a little group which comprised of volunteers and the Kinkou order's own Akali who happened to be visiting Demacia with Shen. We all decided that the tale of the winter maiden and the beast was best decided to be our tale to perform. The winter maiden is a traditional story from Ionia told at this time as a reminder of that there is no difference between man and beast. Everything was already prepared two days before today. And at 12:00 pm we started to a huge crowd curious of what we were doing. Are roles were simple. Akali became the Winter Maiden. Shen became the beast. I became the priest.

"Fair maiden I ask you to please reconsider the decision. I mean you cannot contain a beast of this magnitude." Said the priest.

"I am sorry Gilbar but, I must! For this creature is misunderstood and needs something to fill a void. Said the Maiden.

"What shall we do without an absolute pure person like you?" The priest said.

"You will do fine my fair priest for you don't need one person to lead others. You just need hope." The fair maiden says as she leaves to encounter the beast.

"Oh what shall I do? I let a maiden enter the forest of the cold and soon she will die. Oh great God what should I do?" Said the priest as he falls to the ground crying.

"Priest! Priest! The maiden is needed a girl has been possessed by a damned spirit!" Said a villager panicking.

"The maiden has gone to confront the beast of the cold forest. Let me cleanse that spirit." The priest said as she stood up with confidence for the first time in years.

"But, the maiden is the only one who could flawlessly cleanse the evil – " the villager said interrupted.

"Do not called the spirit evil. We don't know what the spirit does yet other than possession. Let me deal with the spirit I assure you that I will cleanse the spirit and free the girl." The priest said as he ran towards the girl's home.

And with that the curtains fall entering a twenty minute intermission.

"Boy the crowd seems to be enjoying it" I said to myself.

"Indeed." Said Shen.

Then out from the crowd came Lux and Poppy. All I can say is oh crap as she probably going to kill me for such a stunt.

They both entered the backstage and went straight towards me.

"So this was where you were…wait…how did you get permission to do this?" Lux said confused.

"None. It was a charitable stunt." I said.

"It's nice and all but, what would happen if Jarvan or even Garen knew that you did this without permission." Lux said as Jarvan IV is behind her.

"Oh this? It is fine. it causes no harm after all. I don't mind seeing something new anyways." Jarvin said.

Lux jumped in the air when she saw Jarvin behind her. Poppy got a good laugh out of that.

"Oh right your surprises! I can give it to you both after the play if you don't mind?" I said

"Sure thing!" They both said as they join the crowd to watch the second half of the play.

The second half begins!

ACT 3: Snowday Finale part 3

"Human! Why do you enter my forest? For no one comes out alive of this forest!" Said the beast.

"Poor creature what upsets you? is it human's?" Said the Maiden.

"BEGONE OR ELSE I WILL EAT YOU WHOLE MAIDEN!" the beast said with fury.

"shhhhh you do not need to be furious with me. I just want to help you." Said the Maiden as her hand touches and feels the beast's soft fur.

The beast raised his hand ready to end the life of the Maiden but, the beast reaches the maiden and feels her cold skin. The beast roars at the sight of the priest Gilbar's presence.

"Maiden! You're alive!" Said the priest as he gets closer to the maiden.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME PRIEST! OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Said the beast.

"Mr. Beast I understand that in the past that the village had troubles with you but, I too want to help! I learned this when we try to save a life but, I can say that we Humans and beasts are no different" The priest said.

"Priest. What do you mean? Are you suggesting that you saved a life from an spirit? Without needing me?" Said the maiden.

"Well I could say that it was something from the past. Because when the cursed spirit was extracted from the person it looked like the famed beast here saying that we should be connecting with one another but, not be against one- " The priest was interrupted as a gunfire was heard.

The priest then could see blood coming down from his shoulder.

"TRAITOR! YOU BOTH ARE TRAITORS TO HUMANS!" Said Faril as he prepare to gun down the maiden, priest, and then the beast.

"Why? Why would you do such horrible things! We shouldn't be like this." Said the maiden.

"NO! WE WON'T ASSOSSIATE WITH THOSE CONNECTED TO THE BEAST. THAT THING TOOK HUMAN LIFE!" Said Faril as he shot a bullet towards the maiden only for the beast to take the bullet.

"N…N…O! I admit it I have slain humans but, I still see that humans are no better than the beasts you slay!" The beast Roared as he looks at the maiden.

"SHUT UP BEAST! I will kill you, take the maiden and execute her, HAHAHA and become the head of the village." Said Faril the leader of the rebel.

"Faril why? Can't you see you are going against the gods. You came to me to save your daughter why would you shoot your kind?" Said the priest.

"Simple. I don't give a damn. I'm just getting rid of the threats to my village. Starting with the beast and the troublesome maiden. I only wanted to use her to exile spirits! And you priest was only used to keep the villagers in false hope! NOW DIE ALL OF YOU!" Said Faril as he shoots and kills the priest!"

"Fair Maiden! I am so sorry. I'm sorry for being such a f…fool" Said the priest in a weak voice.

"Priest! You were once a fool but, at least a fool who tries what is best for humanity! Surely you have done your job." The beast said as he closed the eyes of the priest.

"HE MET A PATHETIC END! JUST LIKE YOU BOTH WILL." Said Faril.

"No! I will seal you here forever doomed to an eternal prison! No more shall I let you destroy humanity!" Said the maiden as she channels her power and slowly Ice started crawling up and encasing Faril.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL WILL KILL US BOTH! STOP!" Said Faril.

"This will trap us until the end of time! I won't let such a cold hearted human like you represent a village of the lost! The maiden said.

"HA! It's true what they say we Humans are like beasts! HAHAHA!" Faril said as the ice finally seals him.

The maiden now slowly becomes sealed in ice. The beast curiously walks up to the maiden.

"Why? Why for me?" The Beast asked.

"You are no Beast! You are a beautiful creature with a heart to change! I shall protect this forest from all whom are evil! Only the pure can enter the forest. No man should hunt a near extinct creature such as you." The maiden said.

"But, what can I do? You gave your life up to a beast of no heart. I've slayed constant people for entering my forest? I do not deserve the presence of anyone Innocent and pure such as you." Said the beast.

The maiden smiled before officially being frozen for all of eternity. The beast spoke one last time before ending the play

"Poor Maiden you are cold and burdened by the sins of Humanity. And here you are encased in the cold by the representation of cruelness and the beast of a demon. You took the burden of others and carried a smile even warm enough to tame a beast. I'm sorry….I'm sorry."

The curtains fall ending the play with applaud.

"That was great everybody thank you so much for your contribution." I said with a great big smile.

The group raised their wine glasses and cheers to a well performed play.

"Child I must ask you why did you chose this play?" Akali asked.

"Hmmmm simple, many people don't about this obscure story and decided to choose a story that even Ionian's don't know much." I responded.

"I see. The Winter Maiden is an interesting tale. I guess it would fit the snowy season." Said Shen.

"You all did a great job!" Said Jarvan the IV.

"Ishiin! Good job out there!" Said Lux.

"Nice job!" Said Poppy.

"Now that this is done I can give you both your suprises." I said as I pulled the two boxes from the hidden crates and handed it to Lux and Poppy.

They open it and found an Shield made by her late father and the Custom made music device.

I left thanking them for they have done for me.

Bonus Act: Snowdown Party!

(ISHIIN POV)

I arrive at the party smiling that today was just wonderful until I was tapped on the shoulder. I turn around to see Layla alone.

"Ishiin…I…I want to thank you for Venandi." She said with a blush on her face.

"Venandi is his name eh? That definitely fits the little guy" I said.

"Uh Ishiin there has been something I wanted to say to you-" She stopped.

"You Love me? Is that what you want to say?" I said.

Layla's face turn red as if she is embarrassed about saying something. I hold her hands together.

"I have something to tell you too" I said.

"I…I…" I stopped.

Then came Lux.

"Hey aren't you both coming in?" Lux said.

"Uh yes!" I said to Lux.

"I'll tell you another day ;)." I said as I went back inside.

What I expected to happen did happen. Jarvan IV got hammered so hard he actually passed out within 2 hours. Lux was just being casual until wiped in the face accidentally by Yorick's shovel. They got into a fight which resulted in Yorick getting owned. Garen like Jarvan got drunk but, not as hard as Jarvan did but, he accidentally confessed his love for someone (I wonder who it is?). Xin was basically calming down Shyvana all night who was gushing at drunk Jarvan all night. Poppy was telling bad jokes and being adorable. Sona was just playing etwahl with Pentakill. Lucian came by to say thanks and actually had a good time. Layla stayed with me, akali, and shen who were invited as special guests. It was worth everything!


End file.
